In computer systems, it is sometimes desirable to encrypt some or all of the data stored in storage devices in the system. In some arrangements, data is encrypted in an I/O filter driver running on a host of the computer system. In some configurations, the I/O filter driver is configured to use a key securely provided by a network key server so that multiple hosts within a security domain can securely access the same data.